Businesses typically have many advertising options when attempting to generate new customers. However, many customers come from word-of-mouth referrals from current satisfied customers. In this way, these satisfied customers could be a business's most valuable asset.
Word-of-mouth referrals are advantageous over other types of advertising in several ways. First, word-of-mouth referrals require less time and money to convert to sales since these prospective customers already have a high level of trust in the business. Second, prospective customers from word-of-mouth sales have a higher chance of becoming actual customers when compared to other forms of advertising. Third, referred customers are more likely to become active referrers.
Other advertising choices include phone book advertising, newspapers, television, and radio. Consumers have used the Yellow Pages and other local advertising for decades to locate vendors. Unfortunately, these options are typically high cost with low differentiation and do not leverage a business's greatest asset, satisfied customers. In addition, these media cannot portray the quality that contractors, professionals, and businesses provide. Higher value service providers have no means of adequately differentiating themselves from other advertisers who are not as reliable.
The dozens of new Internet search engines have severely complicated local advertising options for most local businesses. Competitors are now buying services that continually place them ahead of trusted, established businesses at the top of search results. Many busy, established local business owners do not have the time or resources to stay on top of this growing trend.
The history of rating businesses' quality goes back to the Better Business Bureau's founding in 1912. More recent efforts have conglomerated the rating and comments of consumer about local businesses through the Internet. This approach generated several problems including lawsuits and complaints by Vendors over unfounded remarks and poor ratings. In addition, some raters establish false web identities to unfairly weigh the ratings of their companies and their competitors.
Thus, a business would benefit from increasing its word-of-mouth referrals in order to harness its most effective source of leads in developing new business.
Other online-based networking systems exist for word-of-mouth referrals. Even though many of these systems allow consumers to view the comments of others, these systems also charge consumers to view these ratings about vendors. Thus, consumers pay for access to the data and then for the product or service itself. Other networking systems also require vendors to pay a fixed price or a price based on acquisitions of potential customers. However, these prices are not based on actual sales, as vendors would prefer.
With the forgoing problems and concerns in mind, it is the general object of the present invention to provide a networking system for word-of-mouth-like referrals, which creates more effective advertising while incentivizing referrals.